An unexpected return
by Chloeap1997
Summary: Ariadne and Jason battle to be together, but will the return of someone unexpected change everything? **MAJOR SPOILERS, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED ALL OF SERIES ONE** Set after series one. Please review honestly, but don't be too mean :) Let me know whether I should finish it or not and where you would like it to go if you have ideas... Xx
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLANTIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HENCEFORTH, unfortunately.

This was stupid. This was idiotic. This wasn't worth it. Wow, Jason had been spending too much time with Pythagoras! It was stupid and idiotic, but it was definitely worth it. Jason would risk his life any day to see the woman who had almost died for him. He peered around the corner at the main doors of the palace to see the two guards standing at either side, bows in hand.

'Eyyyy!' Hercules had just stumbled out of the tavern, as he did every Saturday evening. Perfect, right on cue. The guards marched forward to shut Hercules up and Jason took these precious few seconds to sprint forward, wrench open the palace doors as silently as possible and close them behind him. He used a different entrance each time to avoid getting caught. Last night he used the servants entrance, the night before he used the temple entrance- Ariadne leaving it unlocked for him.

He had made it in. Ariadne had told him the way from there. He ran through passage after passage, turned tons of corners, and finally came to Ariadne's door. He quietly knocked twice, paused, then twice again. This was their secret knock. Before he had even brought his fist away from the door the second time, Ariadne had opened it, grabbed him by his clothes and pulled him inside.

'I haven't stopped dreaming of your face all day' she cried.  
'I missed you too' said Jason softly.  
'Sneaking around like this, it feels like something from Romeo and Juliet'  
'Romeo and who?' Remarked Ariadne curiously  
'Nevermind' said Jason, with a smile. He gently caressed her cheek and pulled her chin up to his. Ariadne ran her slender fingers through his curly brown hair playfully. He gently touched his lips to hers and they kissed for several moments. Their kiss was passionate, but gentle and loving. Jason had no doubt that this was what Ariadne wanted. She pushed her body into his and ran her hand up his arm, feeling the strong muscles there. Jason was thinking about how she had once told him that when she was with him, all felt right in the world. He felt exactly the same way about her. He had never felt the same about anyone before. They were still kissing, and Jason felt a sudden urge of passion. He pushed Ariadne up against the door and continued to kiss her passionately. Ariadne felt weak at the knees. Eventually they pulled apart for want of air.  
'That was wonderful' whispered Ariadne 'When I'm with you I feel like I have never felt before'  
'I love you' said Jason. Before he even realised what he had said, Ariadne replied with a smile  
'I love you, too'

Their lips locked again. It was now that Jason fully realised what he had just said. He had never told a girl he loved her before. It was now that Ariadne fully realised what she had said, just like Jason, she had never told anyone she was in the love with them before. Yet she was so sure. She knew she had never felt this was about Heptarian.

Ariadne pulled away from Jason. 'This cannot go on' she said gently  
'But I thought everything was alright, if you have doubts you should've-'  
'I don't' she interrupted him 'I don't have any doubts about my feelings for you, and this is why this sneaking around has to end. I love my father and I cannot go on deceiving him. I am going to go to him tomorrow and convince him to let me be with you. After me almost being sent to death, he won't risk losing me again'  
'You can't tell him that I've been sneaking in here, you'll get into trouble'  
'I'm not going to tell him that, I'm going to tell him that I fell in love with you when you were rescuing me'  
'Which time?' Asked Jason playfully  
'That last time' she remarked with a giggle.  
'You're sure?' He asked gently  
'My mind is made up'  
They kissed briefly and Jason hugged her before saying 'I must go now, or the others will be worried about me'


	2. Chapter 2

As a stream of sunlight hit Ariadne's face, she woke with a great smile. She lay there, thinking about the events of the night before gleefully. She was loving life at the moment. She got out of bed and pulled on her robes. It must be almost time for breakfast, she thought. Pasiphae had been removed from the castle, and had since gone into hiding, so breakfast was the perfect time to be alone with her father, and talk to him.

Jason woke with a similar smile on his face and strode into the main room that morning. Pythagoras was already at work at the table, furiously scribbling away at his parchment. Jason knew that he would eventually come up with the theorem he was famous for in the future, and knew that he could save him some time by just telling him now, but that would get in the way of his destiny. Besides, Pyth was too nice to take credit, and Jason couldn't bear the thought of something named after him boring children half to death for all eternity.

Jason sat down across from Pythagoras.  
'A nice evening, then?' Enquired Pythagoras, even though he already knew the answer.  
'Wonderful. When I'm with her, I feel different... I feel like I know who I am'

'Father, I need to talk to you' Ariadne said boldly  
'What is it? Are you alright?' Minos replied, stricken with a father's worry  
'I am fine, in fact I am more than fine. I am in love with Jason' she said, confidently  
'Oh, not this again. This young man you speak of is jobless, penniless and isn't worthy of your companionship. You need to find someone who can look after you one day when I'm gone'  
'Someone like Heptarian, you mean. Someone who doesn't love me or accept me, and helps have me put to death the minute your back is turned. I think you forget that Jason was the one who killed the Minotaur, Jason was the one who saved King Leus' baby after he abandoned it, Jason was the one who rescued me when Therus tried to take me away from Atlantis, and Jason was the one who prevented me from being put to death in the braizen bull. You know that no man would love me more than Jason would, and does. He would risk his life for me, as I would him.' Her voice had become progressively louder through this, and Ariadne calmed herself with some deep breaths as one of the servants placed a gold platter of fruit down in front of her.

Minos stared at the table, clearly deep in thought, before finally raising his head. 'Very well. I would like you to invite Jason to speak with me, privately.' Said Minos, calmly.  
'Father, if you warn him away from me I will never-'  
'That is not my intention. I want to speak with him. That is all'

The day seemed to drag on and on. Jason needed a job, partly for the money and something to do, and partly so that Minos did not see him as a worthless fool who couldn't even find work for himself. But finding work in this time was not as easy as it sounded, and he couldn't go back to rat catching again, the last time he did that, well, he kept waking up naked in a chicken pen and growled at Ariadne, not to mention eating that goat. Jason's thoughts were interrupted as a breathless Pythagoras burst through the door and hurried over to the table.

'I have had a revelation today! Oh yes, I have finally figured out what has been staring me in the face for so long! It wasn't the angles of the triangles I should've concentrated on, it was the lengths of the sides!' He exclaimed, before going off into one of his long-winded stories about triangles. Jason was completely zoned out, but he fell to earth with a bump at the mention of 'Ariadne'. He realised Pythagoras was holding out a piece of parchment.  
'Have you been listening to a word I just said?' Demanded Pythagoras  
'Um... No... Not exactly' replied Jason in a tiny voice.  
'I said' remarked Pythagoras, in am aggravated voice 'that I saw Ariadne at the bibliotheca earlier and she told me that King Minos has requested to meet you.'  
'What? Me? Oh no, this can't be good'  
'She said it was all in this note'

'I cannot believe you just rambled on about triangles for all that time, and left this until last' Jason said, unbelievingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariadne knew she wouldn't see Jason tonight, so she went to the temple. The temple was deserted at this time of night; it was a large hall, mostly comprised of marble, and had a cool, forbidding atmosphere, but Ariadne liked it. She could find peace here. A bunch of lavender in her hand, she stepped forward to the burning copper bowl in which people were to place offerings to the Gods. The hot copper made her think of the braizen bull, but she pushed those thoughts from her head. Placing the lavender into the bowl, Ariadne closed her eyes and began to pray for Jason, hoping that her father would accept him.

Jason nervously paced the main hall of the palace, where he was to wait for the king. His hands were clammy and he knew he was sweating profusely under his clothes. Oh, why hadn't deodorant been invented yet?

After what felt like years of waiting, and pacing, Minos entered the main hall, accompanied by two guards, who stood watch at the door. This made Jason even more uncomfortable, but he couldn't have expected any less considering _someone _had managed to get into the castle and nearly kill Pasiphae just months earlier. Jason bowed before the king.

'When you rescued Ariadne from being executed, and returned her to me, I told you that you must forget any feelings for her, as you could never be together. I see now that you were unable to do this, and that you clearly feel for my daughter very strongly' said Minos. Jason noticed that when he wasn't addressing people formally, he spoke with a kind voice.  
'I do' was all that Jason could utter. He couldn't believe he wasn't being reprimanded for his feelings towards Ariadne.

'I have a proposition for you. After my recent illness, I realised that. I may not have much longer on this earth. As Therus has left Atlantis, Ariadne is in the unlikely position of being next in line for the throne. I believe that you have done enough for our kingdom in order for me to award you the olive wreath. This is a very high honour, and I do not give it lightly.'  
'I am honoured. What does this mean in terms of Ariadne and I?' Jason replied, overwhelmed  
'It means that, should Ariadne agree, you will be able to marry. I would like you to live here in the palace together, rather than her coming to be kept by you, as is the normal way'  
'I cannot thank you enough'

'You must understand that this will mean you will have many duties to fulfil. You will not be able to see you friends often. One day you will ascend the Atlantian throne. I hope you understand the consequences' said Minos, firmly.  
'I do. I would like to ask for your blessing for me to propose marriage to Ariadne' Jason asked, heavily unsure whether he should've consulted Pythagoras first, to check if there were any customs he had to follow, rather than just coming out with it in this way. But it appeared he'd done the right thing, as Minos smiled.  
'You have my blessing. Please do not abuse my trust'  
'Thank you'

Jason felt terrible that he had just agreed to barely seeing his friends anymore. Pythagoras, who had welcomed him with open arms and protected him from the beginning. He was the greatest friend you could ask for. And Hercules, well, he was funny, in his own way. Jason couldn't bear the thought of not seeing them every day, but it was the only way he could be with Ariadne. It was worth it, and they would understand.

Ariande felt sick with worry. She had no idea what her father could've said to Jason that evening, and hoped that he hadn't persuaded him not to see her anymore. She would never forgive him if he had.

A sharp rap on the door dragged Ariadne from her deepest thoughts. She crossed the room swiftly, and opened the heavy door. Her father stood before her. Beaming at her, he said 'I have awarded Jason the olive wreath. This means that you can be together. I'm sure Jason will explain everything to you, and he has requested to meet you in the temple tomorrow evening.' Ariadne couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had imagined many versions of this meeting in her head, and in none of them had her father told her she could be with Jason.

When she father had bayed her goodnight, she closed the door behind him. She then proceeded to dance gleefully around her room to no music. Music wasn't necessary. Her father had just given them his blessing to be together, and nothing could get in the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason stood in the temple. He knew that Ariadne would be along shortly, and was wracked with nerves. Jason had proposed to Ariadne many times before, but not out loud, only in his head. Each word of his speech had been well rehearsed, even though he knew that when he saw her, her sheer beauty would render him unable to get the words out.

When Ariadne stepped into the temple, a huge grin spread across her face. Jason had flowers, and she was pretty sure they weren't an offering to the Gods. Jason was quite taller than she was, and had a very trim, muscled body. When he looked at her, she had noticed, a red flush would creep up his neck. His big brown eyes looked at her dotingly, and he put the flowers gently on the floor whilst he pulled her into a huge bear hug. She giggled under his muscley arms.

The loving pair sat on the temple floor, laughing, smiling, looking into each other's eyes and talking about how lucky they were. They didn't need anything fancy, all they needed was each other. Eventually, after what seemed like minutes, but was probably hours, Jason stood up and held out his hand? Ariadne took it and he led her out of the temple.  
'Where are we going?' She enquired, cheerfully  
'You'll see' he replied, grinning.

After many stone steps, they got to the place that Hercules has told Jason about. Apparently his father used to take him there as a child, and Jason could see the appeal. It was high up above the courtyard, and have a wonderful view of the kingdom. It was dark now, but the nights here were warm and comfortable. The two sat with their legs dangling over the edge of the stone wall.  
'Its beautiful' whispered Ariadne, staring dreamily into the distance  
'And so are you' said Jason, chuckling as Ariadne's tanned face turned a deep shade of red.  
'We know that your father has given us his blessing, and that we can live in the palace together. All is left is for me to actually ask you the all important question. Marry me.'  
Even though she knew it was coming, Ariadne felt shocked when he asked her.  
'Of... Of course I will' she replied, as Jason grinned down at her. The two kissed... and kissed... and kissed some more.


	5. Chapter 5

Ariadne was wandering serenely back to her room after a particularly nice evening meal with her father. The whole palace seemed more peaceful and bright now that Pasiphae was gone, and Ariadne was betrothed to Jason. Even the servants seemed happier and more relaxed.

Suddenly, one hand was grabbing her around the waist and the other was covering her mouth. The unknown person pulled her roughly into a nearby room and pinned her against the wall, hand still over her mouth. She tried to scream but all that came out was a pathetic squeal. It hadn't actually occurred to her to look at her attacker, but she did this now. That hair... she knew it...those eyes, dark and piercing. He removed his hand from her mouth, and she gasped for air.

'You're dead' she uttered, once she had her breath back  
'Apparently not' he replied, sneering.  
'Jason told me he stabbed you, he said you died' she cried 'he would never lie to me'  
'Oh, he stabbed me, but he never checked I was dead, he just walked away. I got myself out of there. I realised that I didn't want to do that anymore, I realised that my aunt had been taking advantage of me. I was just trying to prove myself to her. When I heard you were alive and back in Atlantis, I came back to find you and explain, only to find out that you're betrothed... to the man who stabbed me.'  
'And what exactly is it that you plan on doing with me now?' said Ariadne, boldly. She wasn't afraid of anything anymore, and she definitely wasn't going to let someone like him intimidate her. He had begun to pace around the room. Ariadne considered running, but he was a warrior, he would catch her easily.  
'I want you to marry me'  
'_What?!_ no, no way. I'm betrothed to Jason. I love him'  
'He's a peasant'  
'I don't care'  
'Either you marry me, or-'  
'GUARDS!'  
Heptarian made to dash forwards to silence her, but two guards had burst through the heavy doors and wrestled him to the ground before he could get near her.


End file.
